


О настоящем и видимом (В полях под снегом и дождем)

by steinvor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dress Up, Gen, Harajuku, Musical theme, mixed time
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Кикио в настоящем думает о том, что в будущем он станет Облаком Варии.





	О настоящем и видимом (В полях под снегом и дождем)

**Author's Note:**

> смотреть исполнение А.Градского это https://youtu.be/MyVLv7Zf2d4
> 
> слушать это https://youtu.be/9SQ2EYplmNg

Наверное, это была неплохая идея – затеряться среди участников аниме-фестиваля.  
Высокие сапоги и фирменный плащ с белыми джинсами – прообраз будущей форменной одежды Мельфиоре, вкупе с рассыпавшимися по плечам тяжелыми прядями волос нежно-зеленого цвета не вызывали какого–либо удивления у окружающих их Дворецких, Лолит, и прочей ангелоподобной нечисти… Какой-то граф в викторианской одежде, щебечущий что-то на заискивающе-подобострастном японском ни у кого не вызывал отторжения, равно как и другие противоречивые несообразности.   
А он был настоящим, неестественного цвета естественная роскошная шевелюра цвета морской волны, высокий рост и красивые миндалевидной формы глаза…   
Даже итальянский акцент был самым настоящим и неподражаемым.  
Кикио изредка снисходительно улыбался и морщил аккуратный греческий носик в ответ на безуспешные попытки угадать кого изображает этот иностранец и вежливо отклонял попытки сфотографироваться на память…   
Все они здесь из-за того, что Блюбелл услышала от Дейзи про проходящий в Токио фестиваль косплея и, решив одновременно получить представление о том, что такое аниме, косплей и смотрятся ли они вместе с почти взрослым Кикио как пара, уговорила Бьякурана и Кикио заглянуть в квартал Харадзюку.  
Проталкивающийся вперед в тесной толпе какой-то Повелитель стихий, Дракон Земли или Неба, случайно задел Блюбелл за локоть острыми краями доспехов, и в детских глазах немедленно появляются то ли слезы, то ли желание наказать обидчика, опасно.   
Кикио останавливает ее порыв, прикасаясь холодными нежными губами к саднящей царапине.  
\- Этот Принц, он настоящий? – Тоненький пальчик с изящным серебряным колечком указывает куда-то в толпу, настоящее кольцо слишком велико для таких маленьких пальчиков и она его носит на тонкой цепочке, на шее.   
Кикио отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Нет, это не настоящий Принц. Здесь все ненастоящие. Подлинные только мы.  
\- Тогда зачем они так нарядились?  
\- Наверное, чтобы почувствовать себя живыми.  
\- А ты настоящий?   
Кикио пожимает плечами: он и сам не знает в каком он времени и что случится сегодня или завтра. Итальянец слегка усмехается: в конце концов, все оказывается ненастоящим. Не таким как ожидалось когда-то.  
И эта заполненная переодетыми подростками аллея, и это обманчиво-холодное солнце, и эта незапланированная поездка в Японию, сейчас в этом времени – все это угнетало его и действовало раздражающе… Как и мерцающие на краю сознания воспоминания о его пребывании в Варии десятилетнего будущего в качестве Хранителя Облака.   
Даже придумать такое - казалось невероятным, не то, чтобы жить с этим ожиданием будущего.  
Как может случиться, что он, Облако Мельфиоре - Кикио, потеряет их всех – и эту маленькую глупышку с синими волосами, и вечно заторможенного Дейзи, напоминающего иногда неудачную версию персонажа Блич, бледного арранкара с параличом лицевых мускулов и плачущим выражением лица…   
Кикио вздыхает и оборачивается, ища взглядом Закуро, который предпочитает держаться в стороне от детского сада на выгуле, который неизменно получается, если к компании взрослых Погребальных Венков присоединяются молодые… нет, просто еще совсем маленькие, Дождь и Солнце.   
Там же, в стороне, какой-то инфернальной назгульской тенью движется Торикабуто…  
А где-то еще подальше, может сбоку, а может позади – где-то вокруг всегда ощущается присутствие Бьякурана.   
Кикио вкладывает в чьи-то протянутые руки монеты и вручает членам своей семьи по гелиевому надутому шарику.   
Облако Мельфиоре для всех них как старший брат, вышколенный Дворецкий и нянька Мэри Поппинс одновременно.  
Будь он один, он мог бы сходить на концерт классической музыки, но сегодня у них семейный выход «в город», «с детьми», и Кикио остается только заботливо ухаживать за малышкой – не устала ли она так много ходить своими маленькими ножками? Не хочется ли кому-нибудь есть-пить-сходить по какой-нибудь другой надобности? Из него вышла бы замечательная «мать» семейства Мельфиоре, но это место навсегда и во всех мирах занято, зарезервировано для черноволосой малышки аркобалено.   
Что ж, Кикио не против. Он просит у очередной кучки японцев, изображающих «фейри», «пикси» или попросту эльфов и фей невесть как оказавшуюся гитару, вероятно имитирующую лютню, и присев около уставшей Блюбел напевает: 

В полях, под снегом и дождем,  
Мой милый друг,  
Мой бедный друг,  
Тебя укрыл бы я плащом  
От зимних вьюг,  
От зимних вьюг.

Он слегка наклоняет голову, замечая присоединившегося к слушателям Бьякурана.  
Наверняка тот давно подозревал его в сентиментальном увлечении Бернсом и прочей лирикой, что ж, он еще и поет. Мелодия слегка напоминает «Зеленые рукава», но принадлежит знаменитому русскому артисту, а голос, этот голос исходит из глубины его сердца.  
Это то, что навсегда останется неизменным, не его воспоминания, не его память.  
Его чувства. Вот что значит быть настоящим и подлинным.  
Главное не забывать о них, даже если их уже нет рядом.  
Даже если их нет в живых.

А если мука суждена  
Тебе судьбой,  
Тебе судьбой,  
Готов я скорбь твою до дна  
Делить с тобой,  
Делить с тобой.  
Пускай сойду я в мрачный дол,  
Где ночь кругом,  
Где тьма кругом, -  
Во тьме я солнце бы нашел  
С тобой вдвоем,  
С тобой вдвоем.

Пускай малышка считает, что эта красивая песня посвящается ей, словно приветственный взмах руки на рыцарском турнирном поединке.   
Впрочем, он с такой же радостью посвятит ее каждому из Венков.  
Облако Мельфиоре дарит свое неощутимое присутствие каждому.  
И это надежнее, чем неясное мерцание далекого Неба, сквозь которое проглядывают космические дали других миров.   
Пока они рядом.

И если б дали мне в удел  
Весь шар земной,  
Весь шар земной,  
С каким бы счастьем я владел  
Тобой одной,  
Тобой одной.

10 мая 2012


End file.
